A Mutant Like Me
by MarshieMallow
Summary: Summary in first chapter.
1. Summary

Mutants aren't allowed to live, according to the hemospectrum. They should be culled, left to die by themselves, the same way they were born. There exists two mutants on planet Alternia: Karkat and Abiska. None know the color of their blood, except for each other. They have secretly confided in each other about their dark secret they hold. Their moirallegiance shows strongly whenever they're together. No one can touch Abiska, as Karkat is very protective of her. Some trolls mistake his protectiveness as suppressed red feelings, causing rumors to spread about the hives of the other eleven trolls, eventually spreading to the humans they have once trolled. Abiska only comes out of her shell to Karkat, but even so, Karkat has to be careful around her, knowing she's fragile.


	2. Chapter One

"Abi!" a shrill voice sounded throughout the lab. The female mutant troll cringed as the cat-like troll came bounding through the doors. She thought she'd be alone for a while. "There you are!"

"H-Hey, Nepeta." Abiska smiled slightly as she turned around from her computer. The screen showed her Trollian. She didn't have many of the other trolls on there, but somehow new names kept getting on her list.

"I've been looking all over fur you!" the olive-blood tackled Abiska in a tight hug, making sure to avoid injury to her. "Do you want to rolepurrlay with me?"

"It's kind of early for that." Abiska said softly, turning her head away from her. Her Trollian was flashing at her, the number of messages going up a substantial amount compared to others.

"Who's trolling you?" she pushed herself forward, looking over Abiska's shoulder.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 06:51 -

CG: WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY?

CG: ABISKA I KNOW YOU'RE THERE

CG: DAMMIT ANSWER ME!

CG: YOU MUST BE AWAY FROM YOUR SCREEN

CG: ANSWER ME WHEN YOU GET THIS

FV: I'm here, Karkat.

CG: ABOUT TIME

CG: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

FV: I had a visitor.

CG: WHO IS IT?

FG: :33 *ac paws at the troll's leg furosiously*

CG: OH GOG NOT HER

CG: I'M SO SORRY ABISKA

FV: She's quite a/right, Karkat.

CG: HEY LISTEN

CG: DO YOU MIND STOPPING BY MY HIVE?

FV: Is something the matter?

CG: I JUST

CG: I WANT YOU OVER HERE

CG: I NEED TO TALK SOME THINGS OUT

FV: Oh, a/right. I'/ be over there soon.

CG: THANKS

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 07:20 -

Nepeta looked at Abiska as she logged off of Trollian and her computer. The sweatered girl gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Nepeta. Looks like I have to go."

"That's purrfectly fine! Karkitty needs you!" she scampered off towards the door before stopping and turning around. "Purrease be carefurl!"

"I will." the other girl smiled as the blue tail disappeared from sight. She sighed slightly. Not many trolls accepted her the way Nepeta and Karkat did. She pulled her sweater up as she walked out of the lab, covering her neck slightly. Light was just starting to break through the dark of night. Karkat's hive was a good distance away, on foot at least. She started the trek to her moirail's place, sticking her hands in her pockets.

Abiska glanced down at the black marking on her sweater. The symbol was a big contrast against her tan clothing. She wondered why she would ever do black. It just makes her more susceptible to the other trolls' jokes. The first of the hives eventually came into view. She could see Karkat's just a couple places away. Her speed picked up as she neared his hive, turning up the walkway and stopping at the door. She gave his hive a once-over before lifting her hand and knocking on the door.

She froze as she looked at her hand. Her light grey skin made her sweater look darker than normal. She looked at her yellow nails, frowning slightly as she lowered her arm. Karkat's door swung open the next instant, causing Abiska to stumble back.

"Abiska! There you are!" Karkat grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, looking around as she shut the door. "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, Karkat." she spoke softly, looking towards the ground.

Karkat sighed softly, shaking his head and pulling her into a hug. "I was just worried sick."

Abiska smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around his body. She was slightly taller than him, giggling as she looked down at him. He glanced upwards, the tips of his horns stopping at her hairline. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, Karkat." she giggled again, patting his head. His eyebrows furrowed as she did, frowning. "Oh, don't give me that. What was it you wanted?"

"Oh. Right." Karkat pushed himself away from his moirail. "I've been hearing more rumors about us having a matespritship."

Abiska groaned, falling onto the couch with a heavy sigh. "From who now?"

"This time it was Nepeta. She told me about how Equius told her that we had one and to stay away from you because he 'doesn't feel right when you're around'."

Abiska's face flushed slightly, a suppressed angered look overcoming her features. "Why are they saying things about me?"

"Maybe they're catching onto-"

"Don't!" Abiska shot up, covering Karkat's mouth with her hand. "Someone could hear!"

He got out a muffled apology before she pulled her hand away. "You know it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I don't know. I've heard too many stories about our kind getting culled because of who we are." she sat on the couch slowly this time as Karkat joined her.

"Don't believe all of those. They were made to scare us. Someone's going to find out eventually, you know." Karkat patted her hand.

"I know, I'm just hoping it won't be for a while." she grimaced slightly. A faint buzzing could be heard as she jumped, pulling out her phone. "Oh great."

"Who is it?" Karkat leaned over, touching his shoulder with hers. He could see the yellow-colored text flashing at her. "Oh. It's him. Do you want me to deal with him?"

"No, it's fine. I'll just wait to answer him until later." her face fell into one of disgust as she threw her phone to the other end of the couch. The buzzing continued but neither made a move to stop it.

"You guys don't get along the most, out of everyone. It's like you guys-"

"Shush!" she clamped her hand over his mouth once more. "I only have one quadrant filled! It will stay that way for a while."

Karkat nodded, staying quiet as she released him. "Out of curiosity."

Abiska looked over at him.

"Is there anyone you feel red for?" he tilted his head, as if that would work.

"No." she said simply, fighting the pale orange blush that was trying to rise to her cheeks. She glanced away from him, towards her phone. She reached over, the buzzing had finally stopped but her Trollian was flashing furiously at her. She sighed as she opened it.

\- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 08:15 -

TA: hey diip2hiit

TA: why are you 2tiill here?

TA: you don't belong here, outca2t

TA: go back two where you came from

TA: no one liike2 you here

TA: you do know thii2, riight?

TA: of cour2e you do

TA: iit'2 why you don't have friiend2

TA: ii bet kk doe2n't even liike you

TA: he'2 probably ju2t pretendiing two be your moiiraiil

TA: probably becau2e he feel2 2orry for you

TA: ii know you've read the2e aii

FV: What do you want from me, So/ux.

TA: for you two leave Alterniia

TA: liike ii 2aiid

TA: you don't belong here

FV: I don't understand what I ever did to you.

TA: exii2ted

FV: You're an ass, you know that?

FV: Probab/y why -you- can't keep a matesprit!

FV: So you have to /ash out at me because of your own insecurities!

FV: You probab/y want to fi/ a quadrant with me.

FV: Probab/y the ashen.

FV: We/ I don't want to. You don't deserve it.

TA: gog fv

TA: you can't take anythiing liightly

TA: can you?

FV: I know for a fact that you are joking with me.

FV: I know you and every other tro/ on this p/anet hate me.

FV: If I cou/d /eave, I wou/d.

FV: So why don't you shut up and /eave me a/one.

TA: 2ound2 two me liike you're the one wantiing to fiill quadrants

TA: ii2n't your red quadrant fiilled already?

TA: oh waiit

TA: no one ii2 wiilliing

FV: You don't know that.

FV: I a/ready have one fi/ed.

FV: My moira/egiance with Karkat.

TA: ii scoff at your foolii2hne22

TA: a2k hiim

TA: ii2 he pretendiing two be your moiiraiil because of piity?

Abiska glanced over at Karkat, a worried expression passing through her features. He had turned on one of his cheesy romcoms, his hand resting on her shoulder. He seemed caught up in his movie, but she tried to make the move, nonetheless.

"K-Karkat?" she shook his leg gently, trying to get his attention. He glanced over at her, his eyes seeing the yellow and grey text battling on her phone.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly became concerned, sitting up slightly. "Did he say something to you?"

"I-I have a question." she brushed off his questions, looking back down at her phone. "A-Are… Are you in a moirallegiance with me out of pity?"

Karkat's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. "No. I'm in one because I want to be. What is that fuckass saying to you?"

She shook her head, returning to her little chat with the yellow-blood.

FV: I asked him.

TA: 2o what diid he 2ay?

FV: He said he's in the moira/egiance with me because he wants to be.

FV: How's that for your /itt/e theory?

TA: he'2 probably lyiing to you

TA: doubt me iif you wii2h

TA: you'll 2ee that ii've been riight thii2 whole tiime

TA: you'll hear from me agaiin 2oon

\- twinArmageddrons [TA] ceased trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 08:45 -

"Abiska?"

Karkat's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She wondered if what he said was true.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get you started. Probably wants to be in your ashen quadrant at some point." Karkat leaned back, pulling her closer to him. She rested against his body, frowning.

What if Sollux was right?


	3. Chapter Two

Abiska walked into the lab with Karkat, around two hours after her spat with Sollux. She was hesitant about going, but Karkat had insisted. She reluctantly left with him. Clinging to Karkat for dear life, they passed the other trolls, who looked at them with a suspicious glance. Abiska hid her face in Karkat's sleeve until they reached his computer.

"You can do it. I know you can. Look, there's Nepeta. You're computer is wide open." he nudged her away from him, causing her to stumble and get the attention of the other trolls.

"Clumsy as always, are we?" she heard someone say as her face flushed. She hid her cheeks in her sleeves as she darted across to room, hoping to make it to her computer. She had almost made it when a stuttering voice stopped her.

"W-where do you think you're goin'?" the voice was like her ears were being stabbed multiple times. She straightened, turning around.

"To my computer. Where else do you think?" her eyes locked on the purple-blooded troll's eyes. Eridan had a disgusted sneer on his face.

"You really don't get it. You shouldn't be here. You have the right to stay home, yet you don't. W-why is that?" he spat at her. She stood her ground.

"I have every right to be here as you guys do. Just because you guys don't know my blood color doesn't mean I have to be treated like shit." Karkat was looking at them now, deciding on whether to step in or not.

Eridan tsked at her. "Regardless of w-what blood color you have, you are nothing like us. You're better off w-with the humans!"

The room had grown quiet, all eyes were upon them now. She could feel the glares of the trolls she knew were higher than her. She glanced around, locking eyes with a couple other trolls. Turning her attention back to Eridan, her lips pulled up in a snarl. "I don't care what you guys have to say about me. I hate you, Ampora. You're a stuck up ass."

She turned on her heels, striding over to her computer and logging into it. Eridan was left glaring at her back, his lips twitching like he had more to say. He ended up scoffing and followed suit, returning to his computer.

Sighing to herself, Abiska logged into Trollian, hoping no one had messaged her. She was in the clear for now. She placed her elbows on the table, leaning into her hands. Her eyes slipped closed until her Trollian started flashing at her. A small smile broke through as she answered the troll that was messaging her.

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] started trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 10:24 -

AC: :33 *ac pounces at her furriend, wanting to congratulate her fur standing up to those bullies*

FV: ~FV /aughs softly as she caught the other gir/ and hugged her as a thanks~

FV: Hey, Nepeta…

AC: yes, abi?

FV: You… You don't hate me, do you?

AC: of course not! i love my purrfect furriend!

FV: Oh, a/right. I just wanted to make sure…

AC: abi…

AC: don't listen to those meanies

AC: they just don't respurrond well to new people

AC: keep your head up!

AC: 3

FV: Hah. Thanks, Nep. 3

AC: :33 *ac cuddles against her side*

FV: ~FV smiles and sings soft lullabies to her~

AC: :33 *ac looks up at her and tilts her head* abi?

FV: Yes, my dear?

AC: :33 *ac puts her head back down in fv's lap* i love you

FV: ~FV pets AC's hair and hums to her again~ I love you, too, darling.

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 10:35 -


	4. Chapter Three

Abiska watched as Nepeta logged off, scurrying away to play with her moirail, Equius. A faint orange color brushed her cheeks as she watched, a smile playing on her lips.

"What are you so happy about?"

She jumped at the voice of her own moirail, Karkat. She swung around, looking at him. "N-Nothing!"

He tilted his head slightly, looking at the direction Nepeta went and then back to Abiska. "You're lying."

"N-No I'm not!" she squeaked, a pale orange color springing to her cheeks, darker than before.

Karkat gave a small chuckle before draping his arm around her shoulders. She heard a couple snickers as she turned back to her computer, seeing a message from someone she didn't want to talk to.

\- terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 11:25 -

TC: hEy SiS!

TC: i KnOw YoUrE aLl MoThErFuCkInG uP aNd UpSeT aBoUt ThE oThEr TrOlLs

TC: …

TC: mAn SiS, yOu LoOk ScArEd OvEr ThErE

Abiska's eyes widened as she turned slowly, gaining Karkat's attention as he glanced over at her, stopping his conversation with Kanaya. Abiska's eyes locked onto Gamzee's form, his normal expression plastered onto his face. He had his usual grin, his eyes half-lidded as he stared back. Karkat looked between the two before stepping in front of Abiska, sending a small glare towards Gamzee.

TC: hEy NoW kArBrO

TC: dOnT bE lIkE tHaT

TC: iM oNLy TrYiNg To HaVe A fRiEnDlY cOnVeRsAtIoN wItH hEr

FV: I DON'T WANT YOU PICKING ON HER LIKE ALL THE OTHERS.

FV: AND *DON'T* CALL ME KARBRO.

FV: LEAVE ABISKA ALONE. SHE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE ELSE BOTHERING HER.

TC: wHoA bRo, CaLm DoWn MoThErFuCkEr

TC: iM nOt GoInG tO hAsSlE hEr AbOuT hEr BlOoD cOlOr

FV: What do you want, Gamzee?

TC: hEy SiS!

TC: cAnT a MoThErFuCkEr JuSt TaLk To HiS fRiEnD?

FV: I don't have any friends.

FV: Other than Nepeta and Karkat.

FV: What do you rea/y want?

TC: aLrIgHt I gEt It

TC: iLl LeAvE yOu AlOnE

TC: wAtCh OuT fOr SoLlUx

TC: iVe OvErHeArD rUmOrS aBoUt HiM pLaNnInG sOmEtHiNg

-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 11:34 -

Abiska frowned as she reread his last message. Sollux? She glanced over her shoulder at the mustard-blood. He was turned away from her, talking to the ram troll, Aradia. She shuddered, turning away and staring at the computer. She overheard things about the game everyone wanted to play, Sgrub. She didn't have any particular interest in it, so she tuned it out, staring blankly at the computer.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, seeing the familiar grey hand. She turned more, her eyes narrowing as they locked with the other troll's.


	5. Chapter Four

Abiska narrowed her eyes as the blue blooded troll increased her grip on her shoulder. "Vriska."

"Abiska." the spider troll retorted. "I hate having a name so similar to yours."

"That's not my fault." Abiska stood up, looking up at the troll. They were pressed against each other as they glared into each other's eyes.

Karkat stood by wearily, making no move to stop or start anything. Abiska's quadrants were dangerously close to being filled, and he only had two at this point.

"What do you want?" the mutant girl snarled out. The spider troll stayed quiet, grinning slightly.

Suddenly, Vriska pushed Abiska onto the table that held her computer, almost knocking it off. She held Abiska down forcefully, leaning over her.

"I hate you so fucking much." she whispered into the other troll's ear, hitching her legs up on either side of her. Abiska kept her eyes narrowed as Vriska pulled back. She stepped backwards, grinning triumphantly as she turned around, leaving the immediate surrounding trolls to wonder what happened.

Karkat walked over to Abiska, pulling her down off of the table. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she tried to calm her racing heart. "But I want to know what that was."

"I don't quite know, but it seems like _she's _the one with black feelings for you." Karkat observed as Vriska sent another sneer over her shoulder, waving at the orange blooded troll with a laugh.

Abiska frowned as she turned around, making sure her computer was still intact. She noticed a couple messages from the other trolls, teasing her about how she got dominated by Vriska. She sighed angrily and shut off her computer, dusting herself off and dragging Karkat out of the room with her.


	6. Chapter Five

"Abiska? Where are you going?" Karkat asked as she stormed off towards the hive.

"To settle this once and for all." she headed towards the spider troll's hive.

"To settle what? Abiska! Wait!" Karkat called after her, falling behind. Abiska stormed up to the troll's house, knocking calmly. She waited patiently for the spider troll to open the door.

Finally, the cerulean-blooded troll opened the door, looking a bit aggravated. Her hair was flattened in some places and sticking up in others, like she had just awoken from a nap.

"Abiska? What are you doing here?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily, blinking at the other troll. Abiska pushed her way inside, turning to look at Vriska.

"I have a few questions to ask you." Abiska said, trying to sound confident.

"Make it quick. I was sleeping." the troll yawned, going to sit down on her couch.

"Why did you..." she trailed off, unsure of how to bring it back up. She didn't want to assume anything and then have something else on her head that she could get made fun of for.

"Spit it out, Abislow." Vriska yawned again, her usual smug look on her face.

"Why... Why did you attack me like that earlier?" she said, a bit rushed. Vriska rose an eyebrow, as if she was confused. "When... When you pinned me to that table!"

Vriska sat for a moment before laughing, causing Abiska to scrunch her face up as her cheeks were coated with a pale orange. She tugged her hair in front of her face, turning around and hunching over slightly. Vriska eventually stopped laughing, taking a deep breath as she sighed and grinned at the back of Abiska's head.

"What do you think came over me that would make me do that? Tell me, Abiska." she stood up, walking over and standing behind the smaller troll. Abiska's breath hitched in her throat as the other troll trailed her hand underneath her sweater, running her fingers along her spine. Vriska leaned down slightly, letting her breath fan over the skin that was exposed on Abiska's body. "What could have possibly taken over me and compelled me to pin you to a table and do what I did?"

Abiska was silent, still unsure of what to do. Vriska let out a low growl-like sound, spinning her around and pushing her roughly against the wall. She gasped slightly as the other troll pushed their bodies together, the pale blush forming once more on her face. Vriska stopped, staring at the new color.

"What is that? What color is that?" Vriska frowned, her eyes widening momentarily before she growled once more. "Is that… _orange_?"


	7. Chapter Six

Abiska struggled against Vriska's grasp, trying desperately to hide her face. "N-No! It's not what you think!"

"Don't lie to me! I'm not colourblind!" Vriska snapped. She took a breath, lowering her voice slightly. "Are you orange-blooded?"

Abiska held her tongue, unsure of what was going to happen. There was a possibility that Vriska would tell every troll and make Abiska the laughing stock of the whole place. She just didn't want to risk that.

"Answer me, Abiska!" Vriska snarled, shoving her face closer to the other troll's. Abiska stuttered before crying out.

"_Y-Yes! It's orange!_"

Vriska stared at her for a moment, watching as Abiska held her eyes shut and trembled slightly. She waited for whatever was coming, but it never came. She felt the grip on her arms loosen as Vriska stepped away, causing her to open her eyes.

"You're a mutant." Vriska spat out, looking the other troll up and down. "Just like Karkat."

"D-Don't bring him into this!" Abiska exclaimed, glaring at her. "This is between you and I!"

Vriska went silent again, her arms hanging by her sides as she stood, hunching over slightly. "Who else knows?"

"Only you and Karkat." Abiska sighed, putting her head into her hands. "I'll just be going now."

She headed for the door, keeping a hand covering one eye as she brushed past Vriska. Reaching her other hand out towards the doorknob, she felt a hand clutch at the fabric of her sweater, pulling her back slightly. "Wait."

Abiska turned around slightly, lowering her hand as she looked at Vriska. The troll had a slight blue colour across her cheeks as she kept her eyes downwards.

"...Don't go."

"Vriska."

"Stay!" she tugged her backwards, clutching her arm with her free hand and pulling her towards the couch, giving her a good shove onto the furniture. She pushed Abiska's shoulders into the cushions, swinging her leg over the mutant troll's body and straddling her. Abiska's face flushed bright orange, matching the intensity of Vriska's.

"V-Vriska!" Abiska cried out softly, clawing at the couch. "Wh-What are you doing?"

She remained silent, brushing her nose against the orange-blooded troll. Her lips were pulled back into a hesitant snarl, her breathing heavy. She pulled back slightly, her eyes tracing over every detail on the other troll's face. Her sense of hesitancy dissipated as she caught up to reality.

"Shut up, low-blood." she growled quietly, crashing her lips onto Abiska's roughly, causing the other girl to gasp quietly. She took advantage, biting down onto her lower lip, drawing a slight amount of blood. Abiska growled quietly, pushing against her, to no avail. Vriska lowered her body, pressing against hers as they continued their sloppy make-outs.


	8. Chapter Seven

"So how'd it go?" Karkat asked as he ran his fingers through Abiska's hair, watching as her chest rose and fell while she stared at his TV screen, watching the romcom that he had put in.

Abiska kept quiet as he focused on staying away from her horns. He waited patiently, frowning slightly. "It was all a rush."

"What do you mean?" his hands paused, holding some strands of her hair. "What happened over there?"

"We talked."

"And what else?"

Abiska huffed slightly, turning her head towards Karkat. Her arms were folded across her chest. "She pushed me up against a wall, then figured out the colour of my blood, calling me a mutant. So I tried to leave and she pulled me back and pushed me onto the couch and then things went from there."

Karkat nodded, continuing to play with her hair. "So, Miss I-Only-Have-One-Quadrant-Filled. Are you and her…?"

"In a kismesis, yeah." Abiska stated simply. Karkat nodded again as she looked back towards the TV. "Simple as that."

"Right. That's going to be fun. You better hope that she doesn't blabber about your blood colour. More shit will start up." he turned his attention to his movie, relaxing slightly. Abiska closed her eyes, the moments from last night flashing behind her eyes. She shuddered as took a breath, turning over and burying her face in Karkat's stomach. He laid his arm over her, rubbing her back softly. She sighed and curled her legs towards her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"I don't know what to do." she whispered as the credits started to roll across the screen. Her phone buzzed quietly on the coffee table. She rolled over, reaching out and grabbing it. She brought it closer to her, flicking on the screen with a stifled groan.

"Who is it?" Karkat asked, trying to see.

"It's Sollux. Again." she laid her phone back down on the table, getting up and ejecting the DVD. "What do you want to watch now?"

"Abi." Karkat said sternly. She turned around, seeing him with her phone. "I think you should answer him."

"Why? What's going on?" she walked over as he held out her phone, handing it to her. She opened her Trollian app.

\- twinArmegeddons [TA] started trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 07:56 -

TA: hey you

TA: ii know you're there

TA: you alway2 have that 2tupiid deviice on you

TA: an2wer me

TA: now

FV: What, So/ux? I'm kind of doing something.

TA: oh yeah? what'2 that?

TA: gettiing iit on wiith your new kii2me2ii2 partner?

FV: . . .

FV: How do you know about that?

TA: your liitlle partner went and bragged about iit la2t niight

FV: Fuck. What e/se did she say?

TA: nothiing el2e

FV: Good.

TA: but don't thiink that ii won't get anythiing out of her

TA: ii'd 2leep wiith one eye open for a whiile, though

FV: Sure. Whatever you say, So/ux.

\- twinArmegeddons [TA] ceased trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 08:10 -

Karkat watched as she set her phone down carefully, grinning at him. "What do you want to watch?"

"What happened? What did he say to you?" Karkat stood up quickly, his expression falling slightly.

Abiska sighed before frowning and handing him the phone. His eyes scanned over the conversation they had, growling quietly. "That fuckass. I don't feel comfortable with you being around him, or alone."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Abiska switched DVD's, throwing in another romcom and sitting down.

"I want you to stay here with me." Karkat said simply, sitting beside her and leaning forward, resting his arms on his legs.

"What? Why?" she leaned back slightly, a confused look crossing her face.

"Just live here with me for a couple of days or so, just in case Sollux tries to do something while you're asleep or something." he shrugged, pressing play on the remote he held. "What's the big deal?"

"Well, if they find out, more rumours about us being in the flushed quadrant will fly. You know that." she frowned, leaning back into the cushions. Karkat scoffed, waving a dismissive hand.

"Let them talk. I told you sweeps ago that I would protect you, and that's what I will do." he looked at her sternly. "Even if that means having to deal with the stupid rumours and bullshit."

"Are you sure?" she tilted her head, looking concerned. Karkat nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She hooked her arm over his chest as he pulled her legs over his, repositioning his arm around her once more. She rested against his chest, staring blankly into space as she listened to his heartbeat. The steady rise and fall of his chest was comforting to her. She shifted her head slightly, making sure not to hit him with her horns. She glanced upwards at him, watching his expressions change with the movie. She closed her eyes, letting herself relax, knowing she was safe.


	9. Chapter Eight

"So, Vriska, I heard you finally filled one of your quadrants." Kanaya said as Vriska passed her in the lab, a small smile on her face.

"Man, things just can't go around quietly, can they?" Vriska replied, throwing a small glare over her shoulder. "Yes, I'm in a kismesis with Abiska. Does it seem like I care about anyone's feelings for her?"

"I was just making conversation." Kanaya shrugged, turning back to her computer. Vriska sighed and passed a couple other trolls, who all threw glances her way before looking back quickly. She passed up Sollux, looking over and seeing the familiar grey text. She stopped, watching as he proceeded to troll Abiska.

"What are you telling her?" she watched as Sollux jolted slightly, swiveling around quickly.

"What are you talking about?" he stuttered slightly, frowning.

"I can see you talking to Abiska. I want to know what you're telling her." she repeated, folding her arms across her chest.

"I wath telling her that I know about your guyth thing." he replied, grinning. "Ith there thomething elthe you wanted to tell me?"

Vriska shook her head, frowning. "There's nothing you need to know about her. All you guys do is torture her. She doesn't need that."

"Tho now you're thicking up for her?" Sollux narrowed his eyes, the grin still on his face. "What'th the got on you, huh?"

"She's different than everyone else, different than you. She's better than all of us, she knows the struggles of life. All you guys do is pick on her, make her feel terrible." she said, stepping closer to the mustard-blooded troll.

"You do it, too." he frowned, standing his ground.

"I hate her." Vriska stated before turning on her heel and walking off.


	10. Chapter Nine

Abiska stuck close to Karkat as they entered the lab, frowning slightly as everyone looked her way. "I don't like this amount of attention, Karkat."

"Just ignore them." he said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "They don't know anything."

Abiska nodded, keeping her eyes down as they walked through the middle of the lab, heading towards their computers. No one bothered them as they arrived at their side of the room, sitting down at their computers.

"Wonder who left me messages today." Abiska murmured to herself, loading up her Trollian. It was quiet in the room, the only sound being the clacking of the keys and the clicks of the computer mice. She watched her screen for a moment before she noticed a new name. She read the name, not recognizing it at first. It didn't look like any of the other troll's names. She tapped Karkat on the shoulder, pointing to the name. "Who is that?"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at it, frowning. "That's one of those, uh, 'humans'? I think that's what they're called. The others are obsessed with them, though I don't know what the big deal is."

Abiska leaned back over to her computer, opening a chat box and starting a conversation.

\- featheryVocalist [FV] started trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:45 -

FV: Who are you?

FV: And why are you on my chat /ist?

FV: He/o?

GG: i dont know which one you are but i dont want to talk to any of you!

GG: all you guys do is make fun of me and make me angry!

FV: /ook. I don't know where this is coming from, but I'm just trying to figure out how you got on my /ist.

FV: I'm not entire/y thri/ed about this, either.

FV: I have enough going on as it is.

GG: :(

GG: do you want to talk about it?

FV: Honest/y, I'/ be fine. I just want to know how you managed to wease/ your way onto my chat /ist.

GG: i dont know how i got on your list to be honest!

GG: ive been trying to avoid you guys anyways

FV: We/... A/right. I'm going now.

\- featheryVocalist [FV] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 11:23-

Abiska sighed, sitting back in her chair and rubbing the sides of her head, closing her eyes. Karkat watched her quietly, unsure of what had happened. She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. He placed a hand on her shoulder, scooting closer to her.

"Everything alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded slightly, letting out another sigh.

"Just…" she hesitated. "A little stressed about everything."

Karkat folded his arms across his chest, a look of agreement passing over his features. "It'll be alright, Abi. Just breathe."

She gave a small smile, looking at him. "Yeah. Thanks."

He nodded, letting a grin slip onto his face.


	11. Chapter Ten

Abiska sat in her hive, staring at the ceiling as she layed on her couch. She couldn't stop thinking about Vriska's reactions in her hive but then how she ignored her the whole time they were around each other. She sighed, pulling out her phone. She had a couple messages from the other trolls, most likely hate mail. One stood out to her: a single message from Karkat. Abiska opened it, her heartbeat speeding up slightly.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 19:32 -

CG: WE NEED TO TALK. COME TO MY HIVE ASAP.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 19:33-

Abiska frowned, wondering what was going on. She got up, stuffing her phone back into her pocket as she left her hive. It was a clear night out, the stars twinkling above her head. She quickened her pace as Karkat's hive came into view. Walking up to the door, she knocked quietly, nervous about what her moirail wanted.

The door flew open, startling the female troll. She stumbled backwards, staring at a flustered Karkat.

"Kar? What's wrong?" she stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest. His heart was beating wildly. "Oh! Come on, come on."

She ushered him inside, pushing the door shut. "Come here, my darling." she held out her arms. His hair was everywhere, like he just woke up from a rough sleep. His eyes were glazed in a tired daze as he buried his face against her chest.

"I'm sorry for making you come over this late, Abi. I just had a bad dream and I was terrified…" he whispered, his frame shaking.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Tell me about it." Abiska said as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"It was awful. All of us were talking and becoming friends and this other troll came out of nowhere and started slaughtering us. The last thing I saw was your lifeless body and I couldn't take it." he choked out, sobbing.

"It'll be okay. I'm here, I'm alive." she reassured him, leading him over to the couch. Once she sat down, she pulled him into her lap, rubbing his back lightly. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Abiska. I just can't stand the thought of losing you." he cried, pulling back with a sniffle and staring at her. "I-"

Abiska's phone dinged loudly, cutting him off. His eyes widened, like he realized what he was going to say and quickly got off of her. "You should probably check that."

"It's most likely more hatemail." she shrugged, pulling out her phone, unfazed by the previous actions. "Oh."

"Who is it?" he asked, rubbing his hands against his eyes, wiping the red-stained tears from his eyes.

"It's Nepeta." she said quietly, opening the message. She frowned, her fingers flying across the screen as she replied to her friend.

"What does she want?" he sat down next to her, leaning against her like he was fragile.

"She said she wants to talk. Why is everyone suddenly wanting to talk to me?" Abiska sighed. "I told her I was at your place, so if she wanted to talk she'd have to come here."

Karkat suddenly sat up, scrambling over to the television. He pulled out a random movie, putting it in the player and pressing play. He sat in front of the screen, keeping his eyes on it.

"Karkat?"

He stayed quiet, refusing to look at his moirail. Abiska started to panic, standing up to get his attention before a knock stopped her. She froze, knowing who it was. She glanced once more at Karkat as he remained motionless. She walked over to the door, opening it. Nepeta pounced at Abiska with a squeal, causing her to fall backwards.

"Hello, Nep." she laughed as her cat-like friend purred happily.

"I'm so happy to see mew!" she rubbed her nose against Abiska's with a grin. "I wanted to tell mew something furry important."

"What is it?" she asked as Nepeta rolled off of her, eyes wide with happiness.

"I love you!"


	12. Chapter Eleven

"What?"

"I love you!" Nepeta said again, pressing her nose to Abiska's cheek.

A small crash emitted from behind them, causing both of them to jump. Karkat was standing, his movies spilled all over the floor. His fists were clenched and he was breathing heavily. Abiska scrambled to her feet with the help of Nepeta, tripping over the movies as she reached for Karkat.

"Karkat, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked frantically, wrapping her fingers around his arm. He jerked away from her, his eyes distant as he fell backwards, landing on the outside of the mess. "Karkat!"

"Karkitty?" Nepeta said softly, clinging to Abiska. She stared at her friend, worry clouding her expression. "Are mew okay?"

"Just leave me alone." he responded, pushing himself away from them. He got up, straightening his clothes as he stared at them. "Get out of my hive."

"Karkat…" Abiska whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away, not wanting Nepeta to see. "Please, talk to me."

"I said _get out_." he repeated with a small hiss-like sound. Abiska stepped backwards, pushing Nepeta away and towards the door. Karkat kept his eyes on her, watching as she opened the door and let Nepeta out, hesitating as she went to step out. She looked back at him, a broken expression on her face.

With a small sigh, she left his hive, leaving him among his mess. Karkat fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. His body shuddered as he held back sobs, resisting the urge to chase after her. He didn't want to be around Nepeta. He knew what was going to happen, and he didn't want to hurt his only close friend.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Are mew okay?" Nepeta asked, leaning against her friend. Abiska sighed as they walked back to her hive, frowning.

"I guess. He'll come around, I hope." she said, unlocking her door and letting Nepeta in. She bounded over to the couch, curling up on it and watching Abiska. The pale-blooded troll sniffled as she walked into her bedroom, grabbing a cover and a movie she borrowed from Karkat. Walking back into the front room, she tossed the blanket at Nepeta, turning to her television and putting in the movie.

"Any room for me?" Abiska asked as she turned around, giving her friend a half-smile. Nepeta grinned happily, holding the blanket up and patting the spot beside her. Abiska sat down, hitting '_play_' on the remote as Nepeta snuggled against her. The movie started playing, causing Nepeta's eyes to become focused on the screen.

Abiska's phone dinged, causing her eyes to flicker towards it. It shone in the dim light, disrupting the movie. Nepeta glanced at her as she let out a long sigh, ignoring her rapidly dinging phone.

"Aren't mew going to answer that?" she asked, leaning forward and grabbing her phone. Her Trollian was blowing up with messages from Karkat. She frowned, putting her phone on silent and tossing it to the floor. She wrapped an arm around Nepeta, her olive green blush going unnoticed.

Halfway through the movie, Nepeta yawned, curling closer to Abiska. The pale-blooded troll smiled, pulling Nepeta down with her as she layed down on the couch. The cat-like troll purred happily, snuggling closer to her flushcrush. Abiska kept her eyes on the television, running her fingers through Nepeta's hair.

There was a small knock on the door minutes later. Abiska ignored it, too comfortable to move. Nepeta shifted only slightly, tilting her face up towards Abiska.

"Abi. I know you're there." Karkat's voice came through the door, muffled and soft over the noise of the movie. Abiska tensed, staring down at Nepeta. Her eyes were wide as she frowned slightly, the unsaid question in the air.

"I'm coming in." Karkat announced as he twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. Abiska instantly sat up, startling Nepeta as she fell to the floor.

"Y-You could've given me a longer warning." Abiska said, flustered. She leaned down to pull Nepeta off of the floor, setting her on the couch. "Sorry, sweetie."

"It's purrfectly fine." Nepeta replied quietly, keeping her head down. Karkat said nothing as Abiska stood up, facing him.

"So what do you want?" she folded her arms across her chest. Karkat ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"I wanted to apologize. I let my emotions get the best of me and I ended up doing the one thing I never wanted to do." he stepped forward, outstretching a hand. "I never wanted to hurt you, Abi."

Abiska stepped backwards, still weary. "Well you did. I expected more out of you, but I guess even mutants hate each other."

Nepeta gasped quietly, staring up at Abiska. The mutant closed her eyes, frustrated.

"What else did you want, Karkat?" Abiska asked quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. Karkat stepped forward once more, keeping his hand out.

"Let me explain my actions. Please." he replied, his fingers brushing against her arm. She jerked away, staring at her ex-moirail.

"Then explain."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"I had this dream. You and I were hanging out and talking and watching rom-coms when we had a visitor. It turned out to be her." Karkat started explaining, looking over to Nepeta before glancing back down at his hands. "I wanted to tell you something really important to me, but I never got the chance."

Nepeta sat opposite of the two, curled up on the couch as she listened. Karkat continued. "She had come in, tackling you and telling you the exact thing she told you earlier. She confessed her love to you."

Nepeta looked up for a moment, her eyes wide as a green blush dusted her cheeks. Abiska glanced up at her, making eye contact with the cat troll. Nepeta stuttered, looking hopeless as she tried to find the words to say.

"Is that true?" Abiska asked, causing Nepeta to let out a small gasp as her pupils thinned in fear.

"I-I…" Nepeta squeaked out, her eyes slipping halfway closed as her blush got deeper.

Karkat sighed, placing a hand on Abiska's knee. She tore her eyes from the troll, looking at him. "I was afraid that was going to happen."

"That someone was going to flush for me? Why? We were only moirails. Nothing more." Abiska stated. Karkat stuttered slightly, retracting his hand.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." Karkat replied quietly. "There is a reason to my actions. The important thing I never told you."

"So what is it? You're kind of stalling here." Abiska said, staring at him. Her hair fell into her eyes as she turned her head, causing Karkat to look away.

"W-Well… The thing is…" Karkat started, unaware of Nepeta's growing anger.

"_Stop!_" Nepeta exclaimed, leaping off of the couch and onto Karkat. She bared her teeth at him, her eyes wide. "Don't you dare!"

"Nepeta!" Abiska squeaked, scrambling backwards as Karkat stared, wide-eyed, at the cat troll with a surprised expression. "What are you doing?"

"You can't have her! She's mine! _Mine!_" Nepeta hissed. Karkat struggled to find the words to say. "Stay away from her!"

Abiska stuttered as Nepeta turned her head towards her, a possessive expression falling over her. She jumped at her, pushing her backwards as she leaned closer to her, her eyes falling half-closed. Her breath fanned over the pale-blood as she stopped inches from her. Karkat sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over, overcoming his surprise.

"Abiska…" Nepeta whispered, causing her cheeks to become coated in an orange blush. "I can't help it…"

"Nepeta, don't." Karkat said, a warning tone in his voice as he stood up. Nepeta's eyes flew open again, pupils thinning. She twisted around, crouched over Abiska like a cat over her prey.

"Stay back, Karkitty." she whispered menacingly, releasing her weapons. Karkat stepped back, looking around for a weapon of sorts. "She's mine."

"I know her better than you, Nepeta." he said as he reached for his spare sickle he keeps under Abiska's side table. "There's no point."

"You don't know that!" she hissed, standing up to confront him, her tail ruffled. Abiska sat up, confusion washing over her as she watched her two friends standing, poised to attack.

"I do know that Equius wouldn't approve of you having a matespritship with a low blood, let alone another mutant." Karkat said, his voice cracking as he straightened, staring at Abiska. Nepeta's mouth fell open slightly as realization flew through her thoughts. She lowered her hands slightly, turning her head towards the floor as her hair curtained her face. Abiska pushed herself backwards, standing up as she looked towards the two with a sad expression.

"I don't care."

Karkat glanced at Nepeta, narrowing his eyes. Nepeta stood up straight, a determined expression on her face. She faced him, frowning.

"He can't control my quadrants. Not anymore." Nepeta said. "I won't let you get in the way of this, either!"

She leaped at him, causing him to stumble backwards as she swiped at him. He raised his sickle, locking it with her claws. She had a estranged expression, pushing him backwards slightly.

"You'll never get her. She doesn't feel the same for you." Nepeta said, staring into Karkat's eyes. His flickered to Abiska, seeing her hurt expression from watching her friends fight.

Nepeta took the chance and moved one of her clawed hands down, scraping his side. He yelped in pain, jerking away from the piercing object. He swiped blindly at her, missing at first but catching her coat the second time.

Abiska covered her eyes as Karkat held his hand on his wound, the blood seeping through the cracks of his fingers. Abiska peeked through her fingers, tears pricking her eyes. Karkat noticed, going to say something to her. Nepeta attacked again, swiping at his chest as he stumbled back. "W-wait!"

Nepeta refused to listen, continuing to attack. He dodged them, trying to get her to stop.

"I'm not stopping until you back down." she replied, stepping back. Abiska squeaked, catching her attention. Her facade dropped, seeing her friend upset.

"Abiska…" she murmured, looking down. Karkat winced as he fell to the floor, causing her to look at him. Her eyes widened as she saw what she did to him. "Karkitty…"

"Why… Why did you do it?" Abiska's voice floated to them, soft and confused. "Tell me why!"

Nepeta looked up at her, a noise of surprise escaping her mouth. She couldn't find the words to speak.

"The truth is, Abi…" Karkat spoke up, standing up and leaning against the wall.

Abiska and Nepeta both looked towards him, waiting for his answer.

"I'm flushed for you."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"_I'm flushed for you."_

The words bounced around in Abiska's head as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She ran away from the hives, towards the desolate part of the meteor, tears in her eyes. She knew they were following her, but she somehow lost them in her attempt to escape, the moments before racing through her thoughts...

_Karkat stared at Abiska, waiting for her answer as she stared, wide-eyed, at the two of them. Nepeta crawled towards her, frowning._

"_Abiska?" she said softly as the other troll's eyes shifted to her. Abiska teared up, pushing past them as she rushed out of her hive, away from the confusion and fear she felt._

"_Abiska, wait!" she could hear their footsteps as they followed her, hoping to catch up to her. She pulled away from them, losing them in the wooded area around their hives._

She slowed to a walk, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. The pale orange droplets beaded on her skin as she stared at them. She stopped walking, the insults of the other trolls slipping into her mind.

"_You're a mutant, just like Karkat."_

"_He wouldn't let you be with a mutant like her!"_

Abiska lowered her hand, closing her eyes as her hair fell into her face. Her eyes teared up again as she thought of Nepeta's reaction when she finally found out she was a mutant. What if she was only following her to make fun of her? To tell her exactly what the others do?

She couldn't stand the thought. What about Karkat? Would he hate her for running off like that? Would he be mad that she didn't stay and talk? Abiska glanced behind her, wondering how far away they were.

Her first thought was to turn back, to go and find out if they were still following. She was scared, afraid of rejection by the only two people who actually cared about her. Nepeta's words bounced through her head, the moments of her confession trailing through her mind.

Abiska turned around, starting to walk back the same direction she came. She froze when she heard a noise that was close to her. She whipped around, looking for the source of the noise, wondering if they had already caught up with her.

Black hair popped up from behind a pile of rocks, the shape of the horns blocked by protruding stones. "Karkat? Nepeta?" she called, her eyes wide with worry. Why would they be hiding from her?

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice wavering. The head disappeared as she watched, backing away from the scene. It definitely wasn't one of them. Could it be one of the other trolls who found out about her?

She was terrified. The head popped back out on a different side, one of the horns clearly visible now. It looked nothing like the other trolls' horns. She continued to step back slowly, trying not to cause the other to attack.

The other troll stuck his head out completely, his black hair falling into his eyes. He stared at the female troll with wonder, one of his hands wrapping around the side of the rock pile. They locked eyes, causing Abiska to lose her focus and stumble backwards, falling to the ground.

She landed on her back with a thud, the air being knocked from her. She laid there, dazed and confused. After a few moments she sat up, rubbing the back of her head with a wince. She looked up, seeing the other troll had crawled out from behind his shelter.

Abiska scrambled backwards, trying to regain her footing. The new troll got up, dusting himself off and stepping towards her.

"Karkat! Nepeta! _Help!_" she cried out as she fell back to the ground, watching as the other closed the distance between them.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"_Help!_" Abiska's cry rang through Nepeta's mind as she raced towards the desolate part of the meteor. Karkat stumbled after her, calling for her to wait. Her tail streamed out behind her as she struggled to keep going. Karkat stopped, holding himself against a tree as he watched the cat troll continue to push herself towards the only place left to check. He wondered what had gotten into her.

Nepeta burst through the wooded edge, her breathing heavy as she scanned the view for her flushcrush. She spotted to figures a distance away, squinting but unable to make out the exact shapes. She started running towards the two, stumbling along the way from exhaustion. "Abiska!" she called out, hope in her voice.

"Nepeta?" the reply came back, faint but familiar. She pushed herself to make it as the second figure was closing in fast. Karkat finally made it to the edge, groaning as the he started jogging after his friend.

"Stay away from my friend!" Nepeta hissed as she leaped at the stranger, tackling him to the ground. Abiska squeaked in shock as Nepeta rolled off of the other, crawling over to her. "Are mew okay?" she asked, her face showing signs of extreme exhaustion.

"I'm fine, I am. The real question is are _you_ okay?" Abiska said worriedly as Nepeta landed in her lap, panting hard.

"I'm purrfectly fine." she replied, giving her a smile. "Mew were the only thing that mattered to me."

Karkat finally caught up, collapsing onto the ground with a loud noise of relief. "Gog dammit, Nepeta. You run fast."

"Karkat…" Abiska said softly, running her fingers through Nepeta's hair in an attempt to help her calm down. The new troll sat up, groaning. Karkat looked at him, reaching for his sickle.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at the other troll. The stranger stared for a moment before closing his eyes, sighing.

"The name's Neiran Shirok." the other troll replied. Abiska glanced at him as Nepeta's breathing started regulating.

He was taller than them, that was for sure. His hair stopped at his shoulders, framing his face that currently showed remorse. On his cheeks, he had black markings that resembled some sort or symbol. He had a skull hanging from his left shoulder, perched upon a cloak made of what looked like fur that covered his back and part of his front. He also had on a wrap that covered his lower body. His horns curved out then curled back in, going up to a point.

He opened his eyes, staring straight at Abiska. "I apologize for startling you like I did. I'm not used to being around others."

"It's quite alright." Abiska responded softly. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you all the way out here?"

"Well, you see, back when I was a grub, I got lost from the Mother Grub and and ended up here. How I survived, I couldn't tell you." he replied, staring at the sky.

Nepeta opened her eyes, staring up at Abiska as she finally remained calm. "Why don't mew come back with us?" she glanced towards Neiran.

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't have anywhere to live. I don't have a place of my own. This is also the only place I've ever known." Neiran replied, somewhat shyly. Karkat had sat up, scooting closer to his friends.

"Come back with us. We'll find you a hive, in the meantime you can stay at mine." Abiska smiled at him, causing Nepeta and Karkat to look at her with confusion. "We know someone who can help you find new clothes, too."

Neiran laughed, his eyes shining. "Alright. That sounds like fun."

"Great! Let's go. I want to go home." Abiska said as she looked to her friends, her smile showing no fear.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Kanaya! Are you home?" Karkat knocked on the Virgo's door, listening for noise inside. Nepeta hung onto Abiska as Neiran stood awkwardly to the side. He stared up at the giant hive, the sky shining bright as he shielded his eyes.

"Karkat? What are you doing here?" Kanaya asked as she opened the door, spotting the three trolls behind him. "Who's this?"

Neiran looked back down, locking eyes with the jade-blood. She took in his outfit and frowned. He gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Neiran."

She shook her head, motioning them to come in. "Let's get that outfit of yours changed."

Karkat stepped inside, standing opposite of Kanaya as the other three trailed in behind him. Nepeta kept her arms around Abiska's waist, glancing around at the multitude of colours. Abiska looked towards Neiran, a small smile on her face as Nepeta slung herself over the female troll's shoulders.

"Kanaya, your hive is amazing!" she exclaimed, purring excitedly. Kanaya nodded in appreciation, walking in a circle around the new troll.

"What colour is your blood?" she asked, lifting up his fur cloak.

"Uh… Lime green." Neiran replied hesitantly. They all froze, their eyes gone wide. He looked around, confused.

"I'll be right back. Abiska, come with me." Kanaya said suddenly, pulling her away from Nepeta. The cat troll stared blankly, confused as to what happened.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Abiska stumbled along after her, trying to keep up with her long strides. "Slow down, I can only go so fast!"

"Sorry, Abiska." she said apologetically. "You're going to help me make new clothes for… what was his name?"

"Neiran." Abiska replied, finally catching up and matching her stride. "Why did you have me come along? I'm not the most fashionable troll."

"You can learn." Kanaya said, smiling down at her. Abiska looked up at her, her eyes lighting up.

"Okay!" she said as she grinned happily, following Kanaya through a door on their left.

Abiska stopped in the doorway, looking around. There were multiple styles and colours in different textured fabrics and a sewing machine in the middle of the room.

"This is where you make all of your clothes?" she asked in wonder. Kanaya chuckled at her reaction.

"Yes, actually. Though you're the first to see it." she admitted, glancing her direction. "Come, come. Help me choose a fabric!"

"O-oh, alright." Abiska closed the door behind her, walking over to where Kanaya was pulling out multiple fabrics.

"Which one do you think?" she held up two different rolls of lime green fabric. One was a rough, coarse texture while the other was smooth and kind of had a silky feel to it.

"I like that one." she said, running her hand along the brighter of the greens, feeling the smoothness of the fabric.

"Good choice!" Kanaya smiled at her, replacing the other roll and taking the chosen one to her table. She started outlining the shirt she was going to make as Abiska continued to look around.

"Kanaya, can I ask you something?" Abiska said suddenly, her voice quiet. Kanaya looked up, staring at her.

"Yes, Abiska?" she replied, turning to her. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I have this problem…"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"Oh. I see." Kanaya said softly as she glanced up from her work, watching the female troll who was staring at her hands. "So, because you are a mutant, you're afraid that if you asked Nepeta to be your matesprit, then Equius would find out and things might go wrong."

Abiska nodded, glancing up and meeting the Virgo's gaze. "I'm also afraid of what Karkat would think because of his apparent red feelings for me as well. But I think we'd be better off as moirails."

"Then tell them that. It'd be your best choice. You have to talk to them and tell them how you feel." Kanaya replied, looking back down as she watched her needle stitch together the new shirt she was making. She stopped the machine, snipping the end of the thread off and finishing the shirt. She held it up, showing it to Abiska. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely." Abiska smiled at her new friend, reaching out to take it. "Beautiful work."

"Thank you." Kanaya returned the smile, handing it over and grabbing the black fabric laying next to her. "How long have you been hiding your feelings from Nepeta?"

"For as long as I can remember. She's the only other one who I friended easily. And when she found out about my place on the hemospectrum, she was perfectly fine." Abiska said with a content expression. "I never should have. I've just always been scared because not everyone feels the same way as I do about the spectrum."

"Well, I think you guys would have a beautiful matespritship. She obviously cares dearly for you, and you the same." Kanaya said, starting the stitching of the pants.

"You really think so?" Abiska asked, her expression lighting up.

"I know so." Kanaya chuckled, staring up at her.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Karkat said, frustrated that his moirail was ripped away from him without warning.

"Kanaya needs her time to make the purrfect clothing fur Neiran!" Nepeta said from the pile of pillows on the floor.

Karkat tapped his foot impatiently, muttering under his breath.

"So, are there others like us?" Neiran asked uncomfortably. Karkat raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course there's other like us." he scoffed. "They're all probably goofing off at the lab."

"Can I meet them?" Neiran tilted his head. Karkat paused for a moment before sighing again.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." he led Neiran to the door, stopping to look back at Nepeta. "If they come out before we're back, let them know where we went."

"Okay, Karkitty." Nepeta said with a flick of her tail, watching them leave from her spot.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

"So, lime blood, eh?" Karkat asked, glancing up at Neiran.

Neiran glanced over, nodding. "Apparently that's such a big deal."

"Well, yeah. The lime bloods were thought to be culled because of their ability to shooshpap the highbloods. They've been gone for sweeps on end." Karkat said quietly.

"I noticed the female trolls had their blood colour on their shirt, I'm assuming." Neiran looked up at the sky as Karkat grunted in agreement. "So what's your deal?"

Karkat scoffed, turning his head away from the taller troll. "I'm a different case."

"How would that be?"

Karkat stayed quiet, his lips twitching in anger. Neiran decided against pressing further as they passed by the different hives. "So where _are _we going?"

"The laboratory we all usually gather at." Karkat said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, alright." Neiran responded as the two grew quiet again.

* * *

"Alright! Finished!" Kanaya grinned as she stood up. She held out the newly made pants and tie, handing them to Abiska as she searched around for some fitting shoes. She picked out a pair of classy-like shoes. "Ah. These will do nicely."

"Shall we give these to Neiran?" Abiska asked as she turned towards the door, opening it and letting Kanaya lead the way. They headed back to the main room of the hive, stepping into the brightly-lit room. They noticed an absence of trolls.

"Nepeta." Kanaya said suddenly, startling the sleeping cat troll. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Kanaya?" she responded sleepily, staring up at them.

"Where's Karkat and Neiran?" she asked, her voice quiet. Nepeta tilted her head, as if she was thinking, before responding.

"They went to the lab to meet the other trolls!"

"Oh no." Kanaya shoved the shoes into Abiska's arms, taking off out of the hive and towards the lab.


End file.
